


The Long Run

by TheRealCWNut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: College, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Music, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCWNut/pseuds/TheRealCWNut
Summary: Four people. One sportsman, never seen without his Yankees cap. One family guy, devoted to his mom and his friends, and definitely to his girl. One wild rider, who loves to make impulsive decisions and won't let anything stop her from taking every risk there is to be taken. And one dreamer, her head in the clouds, with big ambitions but not much realism or any plan whatsoever. No one may know their names just yet, but they all know they're in it for the long run.





	The Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> Complete original story, hope you enjoy it. I will try to update often.

The room was an absolute mess. Clothes were littered all over the floor, duvets and sheets were thrown erratically across the bed and the timber floorboards looked like they hadn’t seen a vacuum in just about forever. Piles of haphazardly stacked sweaters and jeans were placed randomly around the room, and a depressingly empty green suitcase was still depressingly empty with 2 hours to go until lockup. A rather mangled looking guitar adorned the top of the mess like a proudly displayed (albeit irrevocably damaged) crown.  
And Olivia? She was strewn across the bed, scrolling through Instagram.  
All that commotion, begging for attention and maybe a little bit of help, and with barely any time left to be up and gone, but she just couldn’t be bothered. So much work, in valuable time that could instead be spent stalking the profiles of everyone she hadn’t seen or talked to since she left for college. Compared to that, who could be bothered to tidy?  
Even still, by the time 5 o clock rolled around, she managed to drag herself up from the dangerously comfortable position she had nestled in, and surveyed the room with mild distaste. Not knowing quite where to start, she picked up the mutilated neck of the honey brown guitar, strummed the only two remaining intact strings for two seconds, and tossed it into a battered black guitar case as the mistuned noise faded into silence.  
As she stared mutely at the impossible task before her, a welcome distraction in the form of an incoming phone call snapped her out of her trance, ringing throughout the room and flashing a green-blue caller ID. The melodic ringtone was a tide of relief that washed over her as she thanked the heavens silently for the opportunity to procrastinate such a monotonous task. Grabbing the slim, rose gold phone, she swiped the accept call button and held the screen to her ear as she reclined on her bed once more.  
“So how’s the packing going for you? “ came a quizzical and slightly sceptical voice from the end of the line. “Cuz you’re never very good in that department.” Olivia groaned theatrically as she kicked back further onto the barren mattress. “C’mon, Caddie. Does it really matter how much I have done right now? What really matters is that you’re here, at 6, with the pickup, ready to get me out of this hellhole.” She almost laughed, for she could practically hear the displeasure seeping down the line, as a tired silence filled the conversation. “Really? You think you can pack 7 months worth of clothes and belongings, which by the way, will never fit into that abysmally tiny suitcase, within 1 hour?“ Olivia laughed aloud this time. “Well, Cadds, you know I’ll always take a challenge.“

Three phone calls, two small breaks and one extreme last-minute rush later, Olivia was standing outside the small compound, a sunny yellow shoulder bag slung over her shoulder, and the guitar case across her back. The stubbornly small green suitcase lay at her boot-clad feet, bulging with the weight of the past two semesters. A mild breeze snaked through the rows of neatly aligned trees, which saluted the pristine stone pillars and intimidating black electric gate. It whispered along the gravel drive and played with her caramel brown hair, making it even frizzier as she absent-mindedly tried to hold it down.  
She was beginning to regret the impulsive choice of the blue chequered shirt she wore, which tied nicely at the bottom but also happened to lack sleeves. Paired with the fringy white denim shorts, she was feeling the cold a bit more than she thought she would. But Caddie said the outfit brought out her natural tan, and loathe as she was to admit it, Caddie’s fashion advice was usually dead on. Glancing quickly at her watch, she reached into her shoulder bag for the only clean jacket she had at this point – ironically, a very white leather jacket. Pulling it on and tugging the collar up around her neck, she chanced a peer out of the driveway, scanning the isolated country road.

She wasn’t long waiting, for not thirty seconds later, she heard the familiar roar of her beaten up but cherished 1991 pickup, and swinging into view around the corner came the icon itself, manned expertly by one very pleased looking Caddie, who came careering into the drive like a wild thing, beeped the horn vivaciously and rolled down the manual windows. “You coming?” She shouted gleefully over the growl of the ’Green Machine’, as Olivia’s cousins liked to call it.  
Grinning profusely, Olivia chucked her luggage into the back seat of the truck, climbing into the driver’s seat as Caddie manoeuvered into the adjacent seat. She stared at the wheel before her in awe. “God, I’ve missed you”, she murmured, placing her hand on the black leather of the gearstick. “Me, or the car?” Caddie quipped, laughing as Olivia stared deadpan at her. “Well, definitely not you anyways.” Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, she backed carefully out of the driveway, turned, and as soon as she had a clear view of the road, plunged her foot down in the pedal and raced down the road at what was an absolute mockery of the local speed limit.  
Three minutes later, completely prepared for the 5 hour trip home, they were merging onto the highway, stocked with enough energy food and catch-up news to last them the whole way back home. A long drive, but barely long enough for everything they had to tell each other. Or maybe, just long enough.


End file.
